Terrestrial Narrowband-IoT (NB-IoT) is a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) wireless standard for terrestrial Low Power Wide Area (LPWA) networks. Terrestrial NB-IoT provides a downlink speed of 250 kilobits per second (kbps), an uplink speed of 50 kbps, a relaxed latency of up to 10 seconds, a maximum distance from a UE to an eNodeB antenna is 100 km or less having a maximum Round Trip-Time (RTT) of 67 microseconds (us), a stationary eNodeB antenna and a UE antenna that may be mobile. Moreover, terrestrial NB-IoT provides a +20 dB link margin over GSM and LTE, and IP Data over the control plane. The 3GPP NB-IoT radio protocol is inoperative when the RTT is greater than 67 microseconds due at least in part to the significantly more signal propagation delay and frequency Doppler shifts experienced due to relaying a signal, for example, when the signal is relayed by a satellite or a high attitude platform.